universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Stickmin
DISCLAMER: all rights to henry stickmin in SSL belong to David Rycan(video link at bottom) Entrance Teleport: Henry teleports in, bathed in green light. Special Attacks When performing a special attack as Henry, you press the appropriate button and then one of either L, R or Y immediately after to choose a special. Neutral Specials Neutral L- Earthbend Henry stomps on the ground, pulling up a large rock; it can be used as a platform or a projectile. Neutral R- Ninja Star Henry throws a ninja star; if it hits a wall, it can be picked up by other players and thrown. Neutral Y - Wizard Magic Henry charges up an ice spell. It has a 10% chance to backfire, which increases with spam. It also has a chance to freeze the opponent. Side Specials Side L - Sword Henry swings a sword around and then thrusts forward with it. If he hits a wall it will get stuck, and he will have to pull it out. If hit while trying to pull it out, it will remain as a platform. Side R - The KNEE! Henry thrusts forward with the KNEE! It can be charged for distance, but he cannot stop until he hits something. Side Y - Scooter Henry rides on his scooter and can ram opponents; press B to jump off of it. It auto-jumps at ledges. Up Specials Up L - Jetpack Henry rides his jetpack for a second. It can be charged, but if you charge it too much it will break down for a while. Up R - The Force Ellie uses the force to lift Henry. Henry has super armour, but Ellie can be attacked which will end the recovery early. Up Y - Airbag Henry uses an airbag to propel himself upward; he can land on it again and regain his jump and recovery. Down Specials Down L - Acid Henry drops acid below him. Opponents covered in acid can't jump for 10 seconds, though they can still use recovery moves. Down R - C4 Henry drops C4, which acts as a basic explosive. Down Y - Banana Bomb Throws a banana bomb. It bounces three times before exploding. Final Smash - Phone a Friend Henry will pull out a phone. You have 3 seconds to choose to call the government or the Toppat Clan while holding L or R (if you fail to do one or both of these, the Final Smash chosen will be random). You then have 3 seconds to aim the final smash, and then the option selected occurs. Toppat Clan L - Neurotoxin Small area of effect, but is an instant KO. Toppat Clan R - Drill Pod Has high knockback and turns the opponent into a projectile. Government L- Sniper Charles instantly snipes the spot chosen. It does high damage and can insta-kill at 60% and higher. Government R - Charles Charles lands on stage. The helicopter and blades both do damage, and Charles will remain as a platform for a while, before flying off. KO SFX KO SFX #1: Whines. KO SFX #2: AAAAA- Star KO SFX: Aaaaaaaaaaa... Screen KO SFX: *glass shatters* Taunts Up Taunt: Waves his arms. Side Taunt: Distraction dance. Down Taunt: Gets on his knee and breaths heavily before giving a thumbs up. Victory options/ fail clap Victory 1: Sails off in dinghy. Victory 2: Rides around in tank. Victory 3: Flies off in helicopter. Failure clap: Lies sprawled out on the floor. Standard Attacks Ground attacks Neutral; Quick punches Dash Attack; Cuff slide Forward Tilt; Simple slash Up Tilt; Uppercut Down Tilt; Ellie comes out and flips the opponent upwards Side Smash; Power Glove Up Smash: Old Bomb Down Smash: Expanding Foam Aerial attacks N-air: Somersault with leg extended F-air: Warp star B-air: 540' no-scope U-air: Robo-Helper D-air: Gravity Gun Throws Grab: Grabs with Clawpack Pummel: Punches Forward throw: Flipped away by a Scooter Back throw: Henry attacks them with a chainsaw Up throw: ??? Down throw: Suplex Other attacks Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: Backwards flip up to platform Front attack: ??? Back attack: Backwards kick Trip attack: Spinning kick Pros and Cons Pros: Very quick, multiple attacks for mixups. Cons: Most attacks can be easily interrupted. Symbol Teleporter Victory music "Toppat 4 Lyfe" by PuffballsUnited James Hat Cap of the Wall guard Video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=biwmUyS6Raw Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters (Crazefest) Category:Stick Figure Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heros Category:Adult Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Stickpage Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Funny Characters Category:Badass Category:People who got Swag Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl's Peak Academy Category:All Star Battlemania